Sweetest Moments
by InsanityKiryuuxD
Summary: A series of 30 oneshots focused on Kazehaya and Sawako's relationship and silly moments of day to day life
1. Getting Ready

**NOTES**

1) I don't own Kimi Ni Todoke or its characters.

2) Sorry for any OOCness. More than likely its a mistake because I have trouble with the KnT characters. Otherwise its planned.

3) My spelling sucks. But I try.

4) Rating for mile language.

_**Theme**_: Getting Ready

_Ryuu, Shouta, Chizu- 17; Ayane, Ume, Sawako- 16_

--------

A teenage boy smeared a towel against the mirror, whiping away the steam. He stared at his reflection making silly faces while he sang along to random songs on the radio. A knock was heard on the bathroom door.

"Shhhooooouuutttaaaa~!!!!" shouted said boy's little brother.

"What?!" Shouta opened the bathroom door a crack while wrapping a towel around himself. "What do you want? I'm in a hurry." He sighed.

"Hm? What for?" his brother asked. "Anyway, it's movie night! So what do you want to watch!?" he asked excitedly.

"Um...Well," Shouta thought for a second. He really didn't want to admit to his kid brother where he was going. "I...I-I'm gunna go hang out with... Ryuu. We're going to go to this... carnivel so that's-"

"Is that why you're getting dressed up?"

'_He really isn't going to stop asking questions is he...I don't want to keep her waiting!_' Shouta whined in his head.

"Um...Yep! That's exactly the reason~!" with that, Shouta closed the bathroom door before his brother could ask any more questions.

Shouta looked at his reflection once again. As he stared at his messy, soaking-wet hair, a groan-like noise of annoyance came from his throat.

Shouta Kazehaya had mustered up all of his courage to ask a certain girl a certain question. That question being: 'Do you want to go on a _date_ with me?'

Kazehaya kept thinking of the question. He blushed hard at the thought of what might happen that night. He leaned over the sink feeling as if he was going to throw up from nerves. He was insanely nervious. Deep in his mind, though, he wondered if she was too.

---

She combed her recently blown-dry black hair. Her face was a deep red color as she thought about the night ahead. She looked at herself in the mirrior. She was in nothing but a robe, thinking about what to wear; what would be perfect.

The girl thought about Kazehaya. He had asked her on a date for that night. She blushed even harder at the thought. Without knowing it, she let out a high pitched squeel.

"Sawako, dear, are you alright?" said girl's mother called up the stairs at her daughter.

"Oh, um...Y-yes!" Sawako replyed embarrassed.

Sawako Kuronuma ran into her room, realizing that she didn't have much time until her _date _picked her up. She walked to her closet. She blushed and smiled. She could only have dreamed for her first date to come...and this was it. Sawako never really gave it any thought on what to wear on a first date. She didn't really read teen magazines or anything like that. She was left completely in the dark for this. Her smile turned into a small frown. '_What am I going to do?_' she thought. She let out a small sigh.

---

Kazehaya ran to his laundry room in boxers and socks only. He nearly slipped and fell in the process.

"Shouta? What are you doing?" His mother asked.

"Nothing, mom! Don't worry about it!" Shouta replyed. His mother giggled.

"Now I'm worried about it~."

Shouta looked through a pile of freshly washed clothes. He found a pair of faded, wripped jeans. Shrugging his shoulders, he slipped them on. With that, Shouta was off to his room.

'_What to wear, what to wear,_' he thought as he rummaged through his dresser for a clean, fairly decent looking shirt. Shouta pulled out a long-sleeved black and white striped shirt. '_Hmmm...alright._' he shrugged and slipped the shirt over his head.

---

Sawako looks at the refection in her full length mirrior. She was wearing a white 3/4 sleeve thermal top with a knee length tripp black handkercheif skirt. Her hair was down like it usually was, and she was wearing black flats. She blushed as she exhaled a deep held breath.

'_I hope it's alright,_' Sawako thought.

---

Nearly ten minutes after getting completely ready, Sawako's mother called up the stairs at her.

"Sawako~. There's a boy here for you~," the girl's mother giggled. The boy blushed hard as he stood in the entry way. Sawako ran down her stairs. Seeing the boy, she stopped in her tracks and blushed hard.

Sawako smiled sweetly. He returned the silent greeting.

_'On a date with Shouta Kazehaya-kun...Chizu-chan, Ayane-chan, and Kurumi-chan will never believe this.'_

---------

**O M G. . . ** bwahaha oh my gosh~! Wow. That was horrible xD

I had an idea at the beginging...It was going to be their first date...Ha. Screw that idea though. :D

I hoped you enjoyed this though :D I tried really hard. I have a really hard time keeping them in character, so I hope it was alright.

**OH YEAH!** Since this is a series of one-shots, if you have a theme for one, feel free to tell me :]


	2. Health Class

**NOTES**

1) I don't own Kimi Ni Todoke or its characters.

2) Sorry for any OOCness. More than likely its a mistake because I have trouble with the KnT characters. Otherwise its planned.

3) My spelling sucks. But I try.

4) Rating for mild language.

_**Theme**_: Heath Class

_Ryuu, Shouta, Chizuru- 17; Ayane, Sawako- 16_

---------------

"Heath. Chapter 23: Pregnancy and Reproduction," Pin read aloud to the class. The students groaned and moaned at the subject. They've only _had_ the class since the begining of middle school.

Pin flipped through the pages looking at just what exactly he had to teach. He imidiantly shut the book and looked up, frightening a few students.

"Read it on your own. Get in groups of....five. Read in a group and discuss. Like I'm gunna teach this stuff," Pin told the class and walked out of the classroom, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the teacher was out of the room, the classroom was filled with noise from students laughing and chatting. Pin poked his head back in the room and gave a death glare. The students jumped and started to get in groups.

"Sawako~" Ayane called. Sawako looked to her friend, who she know longer sat by in class. Ayane and Chizu were getting five desks together for their group. "Come join us," Ayane continued. Sawako almost started crying tears of joy. They actually wanted her to join them~! Her friends noticed this and smiled.

"Oi, oi! Kaze! Get over here!" Ayane called again to the other side of the room trying not to laugh. Normally, she would have asked Hirano, Endou, or other girls, but she really didn't want to pass a chance like this: getting to see Kazehaya Shouta all flustered over something so dumb~.

"What?!" Kazehaya looked up from a group of boys talking to him, wanting him to be in their groups. Because of the subject, he really didn't want to be in a group with girls. It was embarrassing enough.

"Aww~. Pwetty pwease?" Chizu moched as Sawako reached them. Kazehaya blushed as he saw the black haired girl turned to him and give a slight smile. He gave a pouting, debating kind of look.

"Geez," Shouta sighed. He grabbed his book and headed over to the three girls.

"Ryuu, you too," Ayane told Shouta's friend. Heck, if there's already one boy, might as well have two.

A book was wacked against Shouta's head.

"Oh my god, Kazehaya! Chill out!" Ayane said through her gritting teeth. A small blush was across her face.

Kazehaya had bursted out in uncontrolable laughter moments before. Yano happened to be the one reading.

"You're so immature!" Yoshida laughed. She had given in to laughter as well. Ryuu was hardly awake. He kept getting jabbed in the arm by Yoshida to keep him from falling asleep. Sawako was a little confused at what was so funny. Sure, she was embarrassed about the subject, especially talking about it in front of the boy she was in love with, but it was a serious topic, so she could only wonder why they were laughing.

"Shut....up!" Kazehaya laughed, removing Yano's book from his head. He was tipping his chair back and had his foot on the desk. He was sitting right next to Sawako: the reason for his laughter.

They had reached the akward point in the chapter including diograms and all. Kazehaya was sitting by the girl he liked most. He was so embarrassed! He was blushing like mad during the entire chapter, even the parts that weren't very weird at all. He only blushed so hard because he kept thinking about Sawako. He kept thinking about her through the entire chapter. He thought of him and her. He was getting so nervous sitting my her, that he had to push his chair back and rock it to help keep his cool. He felt so hot from blushing and other reasons. He had already torn of his blazer (which he hardly wore, but it was winter) and vest. He was using an old paper to fan himself. Ryuu had asked Shouta a few times if he was okay, but Kazehaya just nodded as a response. Sawako was oblivious to the reason he was acting strangely. She just figured that he was bored.

As a result, Kazehaya found himself laughing. He felt like he would pass out he was laughing so hard. He couldn't stop, either; even after Yano hit him in the head. Around five to ten minutes had passed when Shouta finally calmed down. He was breathing hard. Sawako watched the boy beside her as he breathed deeply and steadily once again. She smiled at him. She had seen a side to Shouta that she never had before. It made her happy. He caught her smile. He smiled softly and gently back at her.

"Kazehaya, you're such a pervert!" Ayane laughed. The other two caught on and laughed as well. Shouta and Sawako ignored them though. They just continued to smile at each other in their own little world.

'_Maybe health isn't all bad,_'

--------

**L m a o . . .** what the hell's with the ending?! Bwah. It's horrible xD

Anywho~. How was it? Was everyone in character in character for the most part? Um, yeah. This was kind of more centered around Kazehaya then about his and Sawako's relationship D: but i thought the idea would be silly :3 and I wouldn't think that Kazehaya could take it seriously ;D

Hope you enjoyed though :)

**OH YEAH!** Since this is a series of one-shots, if you have a theme for one, feel free to tell me :]


	3. Movie

**NOTES**

1) I don't own Kimi Ni Todoke or its characters.

2) Sorry for any OOCness. More than likely its a mistake because I have trouble with the KnT characters. Otherwise its planned.

3) My spelling sucks. But I try.

4) Rating for mild language.

_**Theme:**_ Movies

_Shouta & Sawako- 17_

-----------

Sawako was blushing hard, very, very hard. She was currently sitting on a bed that did not belong to her house, or Ayane's or Chizu's or Ryuu's. She was, in fact, at Kazehaya Shouta's house, in his room, on his bed, watching a movie with him right next to her. Sawako could hardly watch the movie she was so nervous. The only boy's home that she had been in (that wasn't a relative) was Ryuu's, but Ayane and Chizu were with her. She was alone with Shouta this time. In his room. By themselves. Sawako could hear her heart beat in her ears. She was so sure that Shouta could hear it; this only made it beat harder.

Shouta was also blushing. He was trying so hard not to look at Sawako and to keep his attention on the movie they had running on his bedroom's TV. He hadn't really thought about it, but now he was definitly aware at the mistake he made when he brought Sawako to his room to watch their movie. He was so self-conscience at the moment. He was honestly just plain freaking out. Sure he'd had girls in his room before, but this was different. He never had emotional feelings towards them, but with Sawako, he did.

The movie was a disaster. The dvd that Shouta put in, without really noting what it was, turned out to be a romantic comedy with quite a few sexual jokes thrown in. Shouta was cursing at himself. _'She's gunna think that I'm nothing but a freakin' pervert!' _he thought. _'What a way to start a relationship...'_

Sawako sat on her knees, despite being on Shouta's bed. She had her hands on her lap; her fingers grasping her skirt. Shouta sat criss-cross next to Sawako. His arms were crossed against his chest out of nervousness. They sat quietly, not even laughing at utterly histerical moments. They were both consious of each other; too consious. Both wanted to snuggle and get close to each other, but neither of them had the guts to make a move. Numerous times Shouta had started to make a 'move' but ended up blushing like a girl in epic failure when he noticed Sawako had caught him.

Sawako was shaken at how tense the aura was; so tense it could be cut with a knife. She had asked her friends in advance of what to do this night. Chizu just cryed at Sawako's innocence. Ayane, though, told Sawako, that since in was their first 'at-home-date', she should left Shouta make the first move, especially since it was his house. _"Let him be the man!"_ Sawako recalled Ayane telling her, _"He should make the first move. Maybe, then, he'll grow a pair."_ The last part confused Sawako, but she didn't let it get to her.

Shouta was about to lose it. He had sat there in a dark room for a little over an hour with a girl he was so in love with. He was trying so hard to keep his composure; it wasn't working out to well. He looked over to the girl sitting beside him. She flinched out of slight shock.

"Sa...wa...Sawako!" Shouta finally managed to get out. He looked at said girl with intensity in his eyes.

"Y-y-yes?" Sawako stammered. She stared into Shouta's eyes, unable to look away despite her blushing.

Shouta didn't answer. He shifted possitions to where he was now facing Sawako. He was on his knees, keeping his balance with his left hand. Shouta's right arm made its way to Sawako's face. His hand was gently placed against her cheek, his fingers placed under her chin. Sawako reached her hand to Shouta's arm and held onto it. She was nervous. She had a feeling of what he was about to do. Her face became flushed.

She clenched her eyes shut as he got closer to her face. Shouta's heart was racing as was Sawako's. His lips brushed against her's. He added a small amount of pressure to her mouth. She felt her body want to ment. Her stomach tightened sevirly from the warm contact. He moved his lips over her's, and she did the same, trying to copy his motions. She could feel herself smile under his kiss; she had a feeling that he was smiling, too.

He slowly let go of her lips, giving the bottom a small playful bite. Shouta smiled brightly when he saw Sawako's expression. She had an adorable smile plastered to her features that didn't seem to go away. He wrapped his arms around her waste, drawing her closer to his body. She blushed but kept smiling. Shouta grabbed the blanket at the end of his bed and put in around the both of them. The tension was gone. It was replaced but a warm, lover type of feeling. It made them both flustered, but it was a nice atmosphere. It was confortable; it was enjoyable. Their attention really was never on the movie, but rather on each other.

--------------

**O k a y . . .** how was it?

Honestly, I seriously almost fell asleep while typing this ;D No joke! That last paragraph I caught myself starting to fall asleep, but I was still typing. Bwaha. I'm such a loser! xD

Anywho~... Haha. I added a lame little kiss in there :3 Was it alright? Hope so~

Like I said: I almost fell asleep, so obviously I'm tired, so i can't really come up with a little after thought here :D;

**OH YEAH!** Since this is a series of one-shots, if you have a theme for one, feel free to tell me :]


	4. Opps

**NOTES**

1) I don't own Kimi Ni Todoke or its characters. (also i don't own the songs mentioned ;] )

2) Sorry for any OOCness. More than likely its a mistake because I have trouble with the KnT characters. Otherwise its planned.

3) My spelling sucks. But I try.

4) Rating for mild language.

_**Theme**_: Oops~

_Ryuu, Kent- 18; Shouta, Sawako, Chizu, Ayane, Kurumi- 17_

_**Dedicated to**_: blue-eyes27 :}

--------

Karaoke was, for the most part, the funnest thing to do when with a large group. Only for the 'most part' though. Sometimes, like this time, it gets so chaotic; so uncontrolable; so.... inapropriate.

This was to be expected, though. A group of unsupervized 17, 18, and 19 year old students with the will and must-be-maintaned pride to do anything and everything. For kicks, the boys would sing provacative songs like _Sexting_ by Blood on the Dance Floor, or random songs not ment to be sung by guys like _Three_ by Britney Spears. The girls would roll their eyes at the immaturaty of the boys but almost always ended up joining them. Once again, not unexpected.

Shouta Kazehaya blushed so hard. He was, in short, embarrassed. He was at the shindig with Sawako Kuronuma (the girl he was in love with), her friends Yano and Yoshida, and his friends Ryuu and Jyo. Some of the teens tried to get Shouta to sing. Normally he would; but not this time. He really didn't want to make a fool of himself; not tonight; not in front of her.

-

Sawako was sitting across the room from her wish-to-be-lover along with her two best friends, Ayane and Chizuru. Sawako was figiting. She honestly didn't know how to respond to a situation like this. She wanted so badly to go and sit next the Kazehaya; the thought made her blush.

The always sharp Ayane happened to notice this.

"Sawako~!" Ayane kind of shouted at Sawako in a whisper, so she could be heard. Sawako jumped as she heard her name.

"Y-y-yes, Ayane-chan?" Sawako asked. She wondered what her friend was about to tell her. Ayane smirked, obviously (well not obvious to Sawako or Chizu) planning something. She handed off a cup of a drinkable substance unknown to Sawako.

"Here," Ayane stated. "Go give this to Kazehaya. He must be parched~." Sawako looked confused at the girl. She looked back at Kazehaya, though. She thought for a minute and looked at the cup in her hand. She stood up.

-

Shouta felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a curly haired, blonde girl smiling at him.

"K-kurumizawa!" Shouta said in slight suprise. In the back of his mind he was fairly disappointed. He had really hopped that the hand on him belonged to another girl.

"Kazehaya, can I sit here?" Kurumizawa Ume asked the boy. Kazehaya looked at the empty seat next to him. It had orriginally been Jyo's.

"Well-" Shouta started. He was cut off by Jyo jumping back into his seat, laughing. Apparently, he was making sure that Kurumi knew it was his seat, and his seat alone next to Shouta. Anyone could tell that Kurumi was really pissed off at Jyo's action. Swallowing back her words, she sat be Jyo. Even though she wasn't right next to Shouta, she was as close as possible to him as she could get.

Shouta was frustrated. He didn't want either one of them to sit by him; rather, he wanted someone else to.

-

Ayane saw the blonde sit next to Kazehaya. She felt a vein pop on her forehead. She knew she shouldn't be the one angry, that Sawako should, but Ayane just couldn't help it. It was Kurumi after all; the girl that's apparently Sawako's "rival" for Shouta's love. That thought kind of made Ayane laugh....hard.

"A-ayane-chan?" Sawako asked her before she started over towards the boy. "Is everything alright?" Ayane nodded and nudged her on.

-

Kurumizawa happened to be closer to Sawako and her friends than Kazehaya was (because of the side of him she was sitting on). Ume noticed the black haired girl approach Kazehaya. Kurumi looked at the boy to see if he were paying attention to the girl approaching; he must not have seen her- he was looking the other way laughing at something lame.

Kurumi thought of a plan. She wondered if the act she could commit would anger Kazehaya and make him hate Sawako. She knew that would never be the case in the back of her mind, but she tried to push the thought away.

When Sawako reached Ume, a leg suddenly was stretched out infront of the raven-haired girl. Not seeing it, Sawako's foot locked against it; she felt herself start to fall.

-

Sawako let out a small screech and gasp and she started to fall. Apparently it was loud enough for a certain boy to hear. Standing out of his seat and stepping towards her to catch her, Kazehaya gasped as well. His arms were out-stretched to catch her.

Not noticing that Sawako had had a cup in her hand, Shouta went to catch her. Seconds later after she landed in his arms, his head to his waist was drenched with the drink. Shouta just blinked with a "....what?" expression on his face. Sawako blushed so hard; she felt soooo bad that it was her fault that she ran out of the room!

Not wanting his love-interest to run away, Shouta shouted out to the dashing girl. "KURONUMA!?" He ran out of the room after her.

---

Sawako was sitting on the stairs in the hallway about to cry. She felt awful about what she did, not aware that Kurumi was the one who tripped her.

Kuronuma heard footsteps. She twisted around to see a soaked boy. She blushed.

Shouta saw Sawako look like she was about to cry. He looked away but looked back shortly after. He went and sat right next to her.

"You know, this wasn't your fault," Shouta stated, referring to his shirt.

"W-w-w-w-w-what are you talking about?! I-it-it was my fault!" Sawako stuttered.

"No it's not...I saw Kurumizawa. I saw what she did....even if you didn't," he replyed. Shouta was looking at her now. Sawako was left speachless.

"Come on," Shouta stood up. He lent his hand down to help Sawako up. "Let's go get my coat, I'll take this shirt off, and we'll...we'll see what happens from there" Kazehaya smiled. Sawako blushed hard when she took his hand. She smiled back.

"Okay..."

-

"Oh! Kazehaya!" Jyo called as Kazehaya walked back into the karaoke both. "What were you doing?"

"Eh? Nothing," Kazehaya stated while picking up his jacket, wallet, and phone.

"Kaze? Where are you going?" Ayane asked Shouta when he reached for Sawako's belongings aswell. Kazehaya didn't respond, so Ayane continued. "Sawako has to be home by midnight," she winked.

When Shouta walked out the door saying his "goodbye"s to his friends, Kurumi stood up and followed him out of the room.

"What are you doing," it was more of a statement then a question. Shouta stopped and turned back to the blonde.

"I'm going home," he replyed.

"....Don't lie to me, Kazehaya." Kurumi whispered. She was hiding her face with her bangs. Kazehaya didn't really know how to respond so he started to walk once again.

"Later- "

"You're going with _**her**_, aren't you." Kazehaya stopped in his tracks. He was aware that Ume had a thing for him, but he had made it clear that he liked someone else. Shouta looked at the girl; his eyes narrowing.

"You don't expect me to stay here, do you? Just because _**you**_ want me to? You tripped her; did you want it to hurt her?; did you want her hurt?" Kurumi's eyes became wide with shock. Tears were visible in them. As tears began to fall, Shouta ran off.

-

"_I feel sort of bad,"_ Shouta thought as he ran to the bathrooms where Sawako was waiting for him. Sawako looked to him; the eye contact made them blush.

"Uh...umm..." Kazehaya blushed looking away from the girl. He walked to the bathroom door, grabbed the nob, and turned. Nothing... So he tried it again....Nada....! Shouta almost started panicing. "This seriously can't be happening!!!!!" he whispered to himself. Sawako was watching him dumbfounded.

Shouta seriously thought whether or not to just go in the women's restroom, afterall, all he was gunna do was change. He shook the thought out of his mind. There was NO way he would do that.

Shouta sighed. He set his stuff down (along with Sawako's). He reached for the hem of his shirt and lifted up. Sawako's face turned redder than a cherry! Her eyes were wide with embarrassment, yet she couldn't look away from him!

"_HE-HE-HE'S CHANGING RIGHT THERE! IN THE HALLWAY!! IN FRONT OF __**ME**__!!!!!!" _Sawako held back an embarrassed scream.

Sawako wasn't the only one blushing either; Kazehaya was red- redder than red! He felt like he could have passed out from how hot he felt. (a/n: lmfao not suppose to be taken like _THAT_ lol sillies.) He couldn't help it though! The drink must have been beer because there was an intense smell of alchohol on him. Not only that, but he was really sticky, and he didn't like that feeling what-so-ever. He almost felt nausious. He had to take the discusting shirt off. The bathroom was taken, so he just took it off in the hallway, not really caring if someone saw.

Sawako watched intently. She watched his abdomin be uncovered as well as his chest. She even fought back the urge giggle a little when his head got caught in his shirt. Shouta noticed his dream-girl watching him. He didn't say anything; he didn't do anything; all he did was blush a little harder and quickly grab his jacket, put it on, and zip it 3/4 of the way closed.

"Um...," Kazehaya broke the silence. "W-what do you want to do, now?" he asked after he gave Sawako her purse.

Sawako smiled at him- that smile that made him melt inside. "Let's go."

Shouta smileld brightly at her, tucked his phone and wallet in his pokets, and started walking towards the exit with Sawako. As they walked out of the building, Kazehaya glanced at the clock.

"_9:30....2 and a half hours,_" Kazehaya smiled to himself. He grasped Sawako's hand as they walked along the sidewalk in the cold, not-yet-spring weather. She gasped slightly but wrapped her fingers with his and smiled.

-------------

**Y A Y ! ! ! !**

of course i didn't forget about you guys and this story! :D I'm really looking forward to tonight x3 Its the last episode of Kimi Ni Todoke....the anime! D I'm a little sad though D; I love it ;D

Well, i hope you enjoyed this :} and Blue-Eyes27......i hoped you LOVED it xDDD

and others who gave me ideas, don't worry ;D im working on them! :D

**OH YEAH!** Since this is a series of one-shots, if you have a theme for one, feel free to tell me :]


End file.
